


《星光缀我心》第9章

by xingchenzhiyuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingchenzhiyuan/pseuds/xingchenzhiyuan
Relationships: 柏周, 神欢





	《星光缀我心》第9章

9

他们已经到达极北之地，再往前走就不可能了，而且人类的身体也承受不住极度寒冷，两人转道南行，一路上越来越暖，身上的衣服也越变越轻薄，但是神欢的心情却完全相反，心头蒙上了一层阴霾。

因为自从离开北地之后，柏周越发沉默，别说亲亲抱抱举高高了，连拉手都很少。柏周的那双眼睛又深又沉，神欢一点都看不透他在想什么。

等待快餐出来的时候，神欢咬了咬唇，偷偷去拉柏周的手，柏周的手上好像长了眼睛，往上一抬，插入口袋。  
神欢：“……”

柏周道：“这些够吗？还想吃什么？”  
神欢看着空荡荡的掌心，委屈的咬紧了嘴唇，他勉强笑笑，声音微哑道：“够了。”  
“那走吧。”说着转身向外走去。  
“等我。”神欢拿上东西，急忙追上去。

微信叮叮传来提示音，柏周打开微信，对话框中有两条洛长安的语音，他缓慢的点开语音。  
[柏周……]  
[明天海，没了。他没能从第五个箱子里面出来。抱歉。]  
柏周慢慢捏紧手机。

两条来自洛长安的语音，终于打破了柏周一直不愿意想，不愿意面对的现实，他是一个打开了箱的人，而且很快就要迎来自己的第九个箱，从他接触到箱的那一刻起，他从没有听说过有人能成功闯过第九个箱子。  
神欢……  
想到神欢，柏周的整个心在瞬间像是被无形的大手挤了一下，他皱眉捂住心口，他不该来休假的。人一旦有了在意的东西，就会变得柔软，变得怯懦，变得瞻前顾后。

神欢手中提的东西太多，手忙脚乱的，等跑出快餐店，就见站在街角的柏周紧紧皱着眉头，捂着心口，面色痛苦。

他吓了一跳，担忧道：“你怎么了，哪里不舒服？”  
柏周喉结上下动了动，抬头看向神欢，道：“抱歉，我们分开吧。”  
什……么？

神欢手中提着的快餐袋瞬间落在地上，饮料、咖啡洒了一地，黑黑白白混在一起，恶心极了，他眼睛颤抖着，道：“你再说一遍！”  
柏周微微垂眸，不敢看神欢的眼睛，“我们不是一个世界的人，我们不合适。”  
神欢张张嘴，瞬间想暴粗口。不合适，什么叫不合适，早干嘛去了，现在告诉他不合适，在他将一颗真心都落在他身上的时候，才来告诉他不合适，真是天大的笑话，神欢瞬间被气笑了。

神欢转身就走，在他转身的那一刻，眼泪夺眶而出。妈的……

柏周急忙去追他，在看到他脸上的泪水的时候，眼眶瞬间也红了，他声音沙哑道：“你要去哪里？我送你回去。”  
神欢：“滚！”

***

一杯又一杯烈酒灌下去，从口腔到胃烧灼的难受，但是更难受的却是那不断跳动的东西，像是被人生生挖了一块。

“别喝了，你已经喝的够多了。”埃布尔夺下神欢手中的酒杯，近一个月他陪着神欢转战各个酒吧，几乎要把所有的烈酒都喝全了。

“我还能再喝，唔……等等，你怎么变成三个了？有三个埃布尔……嘿嘿……看我火眼金睛……”神欢摇摇晃晃的指着埃布尔道。  
埃布尔叹气，付了钱，在酒保的玩味的口哨声中，揽着酒鬼往外走，刚刚才说他变成了两个，现在又变成了三个，看来醉的不清。

迷人的东方玫瑰今晚估计要被摘下了，酒吧里的其他客人无不惋惜，恨不得代替埃布尔给予他身边的玫瑰最火热的浇/灌。

“我好喜欢你……我也不知道为什么，你为什么不喜欢我了呢？呜呜……还说出那么渣的话……混蛋！”神欢在埃布尔怀中又哭又喊。  
埃布尔好生劝着，“我喜欢你，没有不喜欢你。”  
神欢：“嗝……骗、骗人……我们明明说好要一直在一起的，拔迪奥你就始乱终弃……骗子！”  
埃布尔心中一酸，都发展到这种地步了？他边在心中祭奠着自己无疾而终的初恋，边顺着神欢的话道：“好好，我骗子！乖，听话……好了好了，不哭了，渣男天天有，今年格外多了一些罢了……”

还不容易揽着神欢离开酒吧，埃布尔满头大汗。

边哄着边往停车场走去，怀中的人安静下来许多，靠在他的肩上，吐气熏醉，眼角带着诱人红晕，埃布尔即高兴又烦恼，真是个甜蜜的负担。

“给我吧。”突然一个沙哑低沉的男声进入耳中，带着一丝冰冷的寒意，埃布尔一抖，半侧着身体，护着怀中的人，警惕的打量着隐藏在黑暗中的人。

这里灯光黑暗，看不真切，只看到一点火光在黑暗中若隐若现。

哒——  
哒——  
哒——

黑暗中的人一步一步从暗处慢慢走出来，轻微的脚步声像是踩在心尖上舞动的旋律，埃布尔屏着气不由自主的悄悄后退。

直到暗中的人站在灯下，埃布尔眼睛闪了闪。

“你……是，柏周？”埃布尔嘴中发出惊疑声，也不怪他如此，柏周现在的样子和他刚见他的时候可谓是大相径庭，眼前的人不修边幅，精神萎靡，眼睛疲惫，布满血丝，下巴像是许久不曾刮过冒着青茬。

“把他给我。”柏周伸出手，态度不容拒绝。  
虽然他们没可……但是埃布尔还是不愿意轻易的将喜欢的人送到别的男人怀中，冷声道：“我若说不行呢？”  
柏周弹了弹烟灰，道：“那我很抱……”

神欢突然将头枕在埃布尔的肩窝上，轻轻蹭了蹭，软软的说着，“亲爱的……唔，你今天还没有亲、嗝亲我呢……”  
“……”柏周的眼神一瞬间更加暗沉，如同凶恶的兽，看向埃布尔的眼睛像啐了毒一般。

埃布尔猛地一抖，求生欲让他猛地将怀中的人推到柏周怀中，并举着双手，无辜道：“我可什么也没干，人给你了，我还有事，先走了。”说着擦着额上的虚汗，转身溜走。

柏周弯腰抱着神欢，犹豫怀中人的不合作，一路跌跌撞撞的回到酒店。

柏周将软软的站立不稳的神欢压在墙上，沉声道：“满意了？”  
神欢睁着一双朦着一层水雾的秋瞳，黏黏糊糊的说着：“嗯？……我还要喝……埃布尔……我的……”

柏周猛地低头，在神欢粉嫩的双唇上狠狠的一咬，对，真的是咬，一点折扣都没有打，神欢吃痛一声，血腥味儿在唇齿之间蔓延。

神欢：“嘶，好痛……”  
柏周又在他的唇上用力碾了碾，直到将那双唇染的艳红，才直起腰，掐着他的下巴道：“高兴了？”  
神欢扭着头，意图摆脱下巴上的大手，迷迷糊糊的道：“嗯？你是……什么？我不知道你在说……唔，好痛……放手……”

柏周道：“别装糊涂，别以为我不知道你和埃布尔串通好了，刚刚在车上你还在和他偷偷发信息，感谢他陪你演的这一出戏？对于你试探的结果还满意吗？”对于神欢的在意与喜欢，已经完全超出了柏周的想象，一句分开的话，不仅伤了神欢的心，也将他的心生生挖了一块，仿佛灵魂都有了缺损。

他们不是一个世界的人，为了神欢好，柏周当时本应转身离开，各走各路，各归各桥，但是他的心，他的腿却完全不受他的控制，远远跟在神欢身后，看着他难受，看着他哭泣，看着他纸醉金迷。他自残一般的看着这一切，直到认清事实。

啪嗒——

突然，一滴泪落在柏周的手背上，这一滴泪如同岩浆一般炽热，直把柏周的手灼烧的一抖，捏人的力道也放松不少。

神欢侧头摆脱下巴上的钳制，站直身体，眼睛中虽然仍旧雾蒙蒙的，却哪里还有醉酒的迷态。他眼中的泪水如断了线的的珠子一样，不断从眼角滑落，将脸颊染的一片水光。

柏周有些手足无措，“别哭了。”  
神欢委屈又绝望道：“那你高兴吗？满意吗？为了引起你的注意做出种种丑态，我只是喜欢你而已，这错了吗？这让你很困扰是不是？……抱歉，以后再也不会了。”说着转身就要走。

柏周长臂一伸，将人勾回怀中，眼中藏着心疼，“抱歉，你走不了了，我给过你机会了，但是你没抓住，现在，我不打算放你走了。”  
神欢眼中含着泪，有些反应不过来。

神欢惊疑的看着柏周，努力消化着他刚刚说的话，试探的抬手环住柏周的脖子，又哭又笑道：“你说的是真的？我不是在做梦吧？”  
“嗯，你在做梦。”柏周宠溺的笑着，擦着他脸上的眼泪鼻涕。  
神欢笑眯了眼，欢快道：“那我愿这个梦永远都不要醒来。”

神欢太高兴，太兴奋了，抱着柏周又是亲又是蹭的，不一会儿就点燃了男人最原始的欲/火。

两人跌跌撞撞的倒在床上，柏周将神欢压在身下，深邃的眼眸晦暗而又危险，他低沉道：“你不知道你招惹了一个怎样的人。”  
神欢双眸染着水雾，喘息道：“不管……”他尾音轻颤，眼角带着醉人的红晕，“啊~~不管你是什么样的人我都喜欢。”他说的直白而又热情，大胆而又肆意，比传说中的妖精还要诱人。

柏周微微拱起身，低头，用力在他的眼角舔了一下，粗粝的舌头像是从他脸颊刮过一样，像是要刮掉一声皮。

神欢不由自主的微微颤抖着。

炽热的温度，暧昧的水光，让神欢眼角那颗迷人的黑痣染上了一分色/情。

柏周心中叹息一声，他早就想这么干了，在初见神欢的时候，他就觉得这颗痣该死的迷人，舔舐起来滋味肯定特别棒。

三两下便将身下的人剥的精光，修长微凉的指尖在润玉莹白的皮/肉上起舞，眼中闪着诡谲的而危险的光。

柏周咬着神欢的脖子，吐着危险的信子，低哑道：“做好准备了吗，从这一刻开始，你将完完全全属于我。”  
神欢双手攀在男人的背脊上，吐着暧昧的气息，道：“好。”  
柏周道：“不管我是什么样的人，从现在开始你除了接受别无选择。”而我为了你，也会拼命的活下去，即便是箱我也无所畏惧。  
神欢：“好。”

暧昧而醉人的喘息，不断晃动的木床显示着战况激烈。

夜半十分，只听床上传来一声低泣，随后便是各种讨饶的话。

身后的人就像一头不知餍足的兽，神欢觉得在这样下去自己会死的，一定会死的。到现在他才知道，当初在车上的那个早晨，身上人是多么的压制和仁慈。努力抬起酸软无力的腿，拼着最后的力气给了身上人一脚，也不知是巧还是不巧，柏周身体一歪，攻势减缓。

神欢眼睛猛地一亮，只觉得机会来了，翻身爬起，手脚并用的向前爬，硬热慢慢里他的身体，后面吞吐了一夜的穴口委屈的挽留着独属于自己的东西。

啵——  
“啊……”  
随着一声暧昧的轻响，粗长的东西终于脱离了炽热的温床，堵了一晚上的白浊潺潺流出，将神欢发抖的大腿染的湿漉漉的一片。

柏周侧卧在身后，从另一个角度欣赏着绝世的风光，他像一个老道的猎人，在猎物满心欢喜的以为即将逃离的时候，伸手，抓住了猎物纤细的脚踝。

神欢跪爬在床上，胆战心惊的看向身后，道：“饶、饶了我吧。”  
柏周捂唇，又轻又怪异的笑了一声，道：“我不是说过了吗，我的任何一面你都要全部接受，这才刚刚开始。”说着手上用力一拽，一个挺身粗长的硬热再次楔回了他的身体。  
“唔……”神欢暧昧的叫了一声，浑身颤抖，前面吐露了一夜醉人的芬芳的地方再次颤颤巍巍的哭了。

独特的风景再次拉开帷幕。

神欢也不知道自己是什么时候睡过去了，不，也许是晕过去了，再次醒来，即将落山的余辉温暖着他的眼睛。

“？”今夕是何夕？

好痛……神欢全身上下从手指尖到脚趾甲都像是被大卡车重重碾压过了，他深度怀疑自己昨天晚上被揉碎了又重组了一遍，而且施工的人手艺极差，后遗症到现在都挑拨着他的神经。

腰上重重的压着一条胳膊，不用想也知道是谁的，他本以为爱人是一位博雅端正的学者，却没想到是一头出枷的野兽。

神欢将腰上的胳膊拿开，轻轻一动，又猛地一僵，到此时他才发觉几乎没有知觉的地方好像含这一物，他不敢置信的缩了缩双臀，异物感更加明显，他瞬间哀嚎一声，他不会自此就要废了吧。

“又饿了？”身后传来一道温柔的男声。  
神欢抖着眼皮，捂着微凸的小腹，不敢置信的看向身后的人，道：“你，你在我体内待了一晚上？”  
柏周轻轻动着下腹，半硬的东西轻轻摩擦着软肉，“抱歉。”啊，真舒服，真想一辈子呆在里面不出来。

神欢到此时好像才认清身后之人的真面目，他一副温文尔雅的端正模样，嘴里说着最诚挚的道歉，但是身体力行却完全不是这么回事。  
“我现在退货还来得及吗？”  
柏周慢悠悠的耸动着腰身，“你说呢？”  
“嗯~~”神欢立刻捧起男人的手，一下一下的亲着，发出啾啾的声音。

神欢：“饶了我吧。”  
柏周勉为其难道：“看在你这么有诚意的份上，饶了你。”  
神欢：“那我谢谢你了。”  
“不客气。”  
神欢：“……”  
世上竟然有如此厚颜无耻之人。

随着柏周后撤，硬物终于离开了它眷恋的洞穴，一大股白浊似失禁一般往外流着，怪异的感觉让神欢羞红了眼。

柏周躺在他身后，头抵在他后背，惋惜的看着自己奋战了一整晚的辉煌战果。就这么都流出来了，真是太可惜了……

用力缩了缩双臀，只觉得仍旧在漏风，那里好像合不拢了，神欢抖着眼皮，将手探向身后，想摸又不敢摸，“我，我不会闭不上了吧？”  
“不会。”柏周从床上爬起来，双腿间沾了血丝与白浊的硬物左右晃动，彰显着自己的雄性魅力。  
神欢：“但是……”他真的觉得后面合不上了。

柏周弯腰将神欢抱去浴室，洗去一夜的疲惫。事实证明，神欢的担心是多余的，第二天，狠狠饱餐一顿的穴口就恢复如初了，就好像不曾有客人到访，紧若处子。

柏周惊叹于他的天赋异禀。

说开了，想通了，两人的感情一日千里。他们在最迷人的国度唱最美的情歌，饮用最烈的酒，拥抱最爱的人，说的最动人的情话，做着最爱做的事。

柏周发现神欢与他契合的就好像造物主专门为他量身定制的一样。

两人在北欧渡过了一段无忧又快乐的时光，直到这天清晨，柏周收到了一条信息，一条来自大洋彼岸洛长安的信息，这条信息将好似梦幻一般的幸福与喜悦击的粉碎。

[洛长安：柏周，我有预感，我的第八个箱子就要出现了。]

柏周看着这条短信，沉沉出了一口气，这才是现实，这才是他一直不想面对的现实。

第八个箱太危险也太难了，洛长安是他最信任的朋友，最好的伙伴，在他即将开启第八个箱的时候，他必须陪在他身边。

柏周快速而简单的收拾了一些行礼，这才看向一直默默陪在他身边的神欢。

神欢道：“你有事要远行吗？”  
柏周看着他道：“对，等我回来，我不在的这些日子不许瞎吃，实在孤独了可以让埃布尔来陪你。”他从不曾想过要将关于箱的任何信息告诉神欢，箱的世界恐怖而又危险，污秽而又肮脏，不适合他，他生来就该活在阳光下。

神欢道：“我不能和你一起去吗？”  
“不行。”柏周断然拒绝道。  
神欢：“那，那你早些回来，我等你。”  
柏周：“好。”

柏周退出一步站在门外，神欢站在门内，厚重的大门在眼前缓缓关闭。

神欢静静看着门外的爱人，突然道：“柏周……”  
柏周道：“怎么了？”  
神欢慢慢扬起嘴角，道：“没事，早去早回。”  
“嗯。”

厚重的大门最终关闭，一扇门，两个世界。

……

匆匆回国，大家久不见面，都高兴极了，各自说着近况。

柏周离开的这段时间内，别院中少了许多老人，又来了许多新面孔，只要箱一直存在，这就是永远不可避免的。

柏周坐在大厅，听着大家的讨论分析，注意力已经有一半飞回了神欢身边，看着眼前的这一幕，他只觉得陌生而又遥远。

“柏周？柏周？”  
“嗯？”柏周猛地回神，看向洛长安，道：“怎么了？”  
洛长安上下打量他，道：“我们刚才说的那些你觉得怎么样？”  
柏周：“挺好。”  
洛长安微微眯了眯眼睛，道：“这次回来你好像变了许多。”  
柏周道：“也许吧，就按你们刚刚说的办吧。”说着向室外走去。

洛长安于身后摇头失笑，按他们说的办？哈，刚刚他们其实什么计划也没有制定，只是在抱怨被其他队伍抢了生意而已，看来柏周是一点都没有听进去。

7月28日午夜十二点，属于洛长安的第八个箱子出现在了大厅。

7月28日夜间十二点半，洛长安打开箱，箱盖在他进入后如同焊死一般，别院中一片死寂。

7月28日上午十二点，箱……

8月21日，柏周坐的航班在北欧的土地上降落。

匆匆茫茫赶回家，是的，家，柏周喜欢将有神欢在的地方称之为家。

厚重的门扉缓缓打开，俏皮的阳光从门扉中挤进去，以期照亮那让人心动的青年。

“神欢，我……回来……了。”柏周眼眸骤然一缩。

哐——

手里提着的特意为神欢买的祥云记的糕点，洛河的手办，费思尔的限量版手表……全部从柏周手中滑落，重重的落在地上，洒了一地。

期待思念良久的爱人并没有像百灵鸟一样从门中奔出来，迎接柏周的是那该死的，熟悉无比的箱。

死寂的，无声无息的酣睡在客厅中的木箱彻底将柏周从虚假的美梦中拉回现实，就像一记响亮的耳光，将他彻底打醒。

原来箱离他如此如此的近，近在咫尺，近在眼前。

“哈哈哈……”柏周一点一点弯下挺直的腰肢，捂着脸，疯狂大笑，笑的指缝一片水光。

十一点半，离中午十二点只剩半个小时，了解箱的人都知道，箱从出现到消失只有十二个小时，一旦超过中午十二点箱中人还不出来，也就代表着开箱的人失败了。

柏周站在箱前，抚摸着木箱上的暗纹，眼睛沉如死水。

哒哒哒——

时间一分一秒的逝去，就好像重锤一样，一下一下砸在柏周的心尖上。

哒——

终于，秒针、分针、时针全部聚集在十二点，这一刻箱盖并没有打开，这也意味着开箱的人……失败了。柏周双手颤抖，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

下一秒箱子紧紧闭合的盖子打开了，里面钻出一个浑身是血的人，不知他在箱中遇到了什么，他脸上即绝望又惊悚，他看着站在箱外的人，凄厉而绝望的尖叫着。

“啊——”

柏周张开双臂拥抱爱人，轻声道：“别怕，我在。”  
神欢：“啊——！！”  
柏周亲吻爱人满是血腥的唇瓣。

噗——

箱子带人一起猛地消失在空气中，客厅炸然间变得静悄悄的。最近发生的一切一切就好像一场梦，若不是满怀的血腥，柏周真的以为近一年的经历都是虚假的，造物主为他定制的一场美丽而虚幻的梦。

柏周半跪在地上，双臂死死的环抱着，就好像怀中还有人似得，他发出一声绝望而无助的悲泣。

哐——

一硬物突然从半空中掉落，砸在地上发出一声闷响。

柏周一顿，猛然抬头，眼中腥红一片，他仔细看着突然出现在腿边的东西，是一把……透明的开箱钥匙。

他从不曾见过这种钥匙。

柏周诧异的迟疑的将钥匙捏在手中，钥匙触手温润，就好像人的体温……

***

嘘，开始了，你准备好了吗？


End file.
